<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Every Drop of Rain Singing by moominsmp3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267781">With Every Drop of Rain Singing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moominsmp3/pseuds/moominsmp3'>moominsmp3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inspired by a Mitski Song, M/M, Title from a Mitski Song, right person wrong time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moominsmp3/pseuds/moominsmp3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you,” Oikawa takes Hinata’s hand into his, and he kisses it, one that Hinata knows will never leave his skin. “I love you,” He combs his hair back, and leaves a small peck on his forehead. “I love you,” Oikawa breathes out as he bumps their foreheads together, and Hinata feels himself burn with every inch of his body as he reaches out and cups his face into his rough hands that have once taken care of him. “I know I’ve kissed you before,” Hinata gulps, and he inches forward. “But I didn’t do it right,” He feels his breath on his lips. He’s about to melt, and no longer will the wax harden. Once again, Hinata is giving himself up. “Can I try again?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With Every Drop of Rain Singing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by 'pink in the night' by mitski. listen to it as you read, yeah?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Had I held you closer to me, would you have left the warmth of my love? Was it not enough, or was the clashing of heat too much for us to handle? </p>
<p>Hinata likes to think otherwise, he likes to believe they were made for each other. A match made in heaven that would never amount to any other relationship they would form in their lifetime because it was so passionate; one that would leave burn marks on your cheek, collarbone, hands, and lips— and he was right. It did leave marks on him, more mentally and emotionally than ones he’d feel light up at night on the sides of his waist from the time Oikawa held him with so much care while they slow danced at the beach, moon on the ocean. </p>
<p>Everything about Oikawa was special to Hinata. He recalls the older laying on his lap in his small apartment in Rio, with the curtains tucked to the ends of the window, letting all the warm colours of the sun spill inside the room and illuminating the whole of Tooru. Hinata gasps softly, carding his calloused hand through the other’s hair, admiring and taking all of him in a rush, in fear he would slip away from his fingers if he slowed down. He leans in and leaves a small kiss on Oikawa’s lips, sealing a promise of love and truth, and he whispers low and quiet but loud enough for the other to hear, “You are so beautiful, Tooru.” No honorifics. It was bare and raw for Oikawa to take in, with so much emotion poured into a single sentence that seemed so simple, it held so much meaning to him, his feelings are overflowing and he is drowning, gasping for what is left of him, and he reaches out to Hinata with a shaky hand, and in the same volume he whispers, “I am nothing compared to you, Shoyo.” </p>
<p>Hinata is taken aback for what he had heard. How can you not recognise your own beauty, so fulfilling and contagious, that others start to look at themselves with the same amount of confidence that lets them realize their own worth? He cups Oikawa’s face in his rough hands, and he is looking back at himself, there is no more of me to cover. I am Hinata Shoyo, whole and exposed for you to see what you have inspired and created, in hopes you would see yourself in me and understand that you are more than you think. “Oikawa Tooru,” Hinata breathes out, and he feels life overcome him as he bumps their foreheads together, faces centimeters apart, and here he is giving himself up to another person. “You are so special,” He steals a glance at Oikawa and his eyes are glossy, tears threatening to come out, the urge to kiss him is almost impossible to resist. “Oikawa Tooru,” The setter is now sobbing, warm tears glimmering on his face as he stares at the boy who held his face so carefully. “You are stunning—wherever and whenever.” Hinata hopes he could convey everything he felt within him in the few words he said, every syllable sincere and unforgiving, because although they were not essays of a confession, he could confidently say all of him are in those statements. </p>
<p>Oikawa wraps him in a hug, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Hinata’s neck, like a puzzle piece that definitely belonged, fitting and true. “Shoyo,” He says with joy filled to the brim in his sentence, he looked ethereal, basking in happiness. It looked so good on him. Happiness looked so good on Oikawa. Hinata wishes then and there that time would stop and would let him indulge in the feeling of being so full of love and honesty, and he is trembling with glee. “I love you so much.” </p>
<p>With the memories of Oikawa hung on his heart, here he is staring at the same sky they kissed, made love, danced, played under. All of it is flooding back in his brain and heart— he can hear the birds chirping and waking up to the prettiest boy he’s ever laid eyes on beside him in bed with drool on his face; he can smell the faint scent of eggs on the table while Oikawa’s phone plays an old song they both know; he can feel his warm hands on his waist, guiding him while they slow dance in the kitchen; he can hear the gentle laughter echoing from the both of them when they realize they’ve been dancing too long and the eggs are absolutely burnt. It feels like yesterday, and he’d give anything to be back there— anything. </p>
<p>“We were never meant to work out, right?” Hinata faces Oikawa, who’s sat beside him, fiddling with the ends of his long hair that Hinata once braided while he laid on his lap, staring at the calm ocean before them. “We were.” Oikawa smiles at him, and he feels his heart skip a beat, and he scolds it, because it’s not supposed to do that anymore. “We were supposed to last, Shoyo.” Hinata’s hands are aching to hold his hands once again when Oikawa’s voice breaks as he speaks, and yet he scolds himself again, because he’s not supposed to do that anymore. “People I knew said they believed in love whenever they saw us,” He chokes out a small giggle, and it sounds heartbreaking. “And so did I.” </p>
<p>“You still love me, right?” Hinata asks, and it’s genuine, and he knows the other is aware that this type of love may not be romantic, but it is pure and true— one that doesn’t come by as often in your lifetime. “Of course I do,” Oikawa smiles, and it's so bright it’s almost blinding. Hinata missed him. “I never stopped, silly.” </p>
<p>“I love you,” Oikawa takes Hinata’s hand into his, and he kisses it, one that Hinata knows will never leave his skin. “I love you,” He combs his hair back, and leaves a small peck on his forehead. “I love you,” Oikawa breathes out as he bumps their foreheads together, and Hinata feels himself burn with every inch of his body as he reaches out and cups his face into his rough hands that have once taken care of him before. “I know I’ve kissed you before,” Hinata gulps, and he inches forward. “But I didn’t do it right,” He feels his breath on his lips. He’s about to melt, and no longer will the wax harden. Once again, Hinata is giving himself up. “Can I try again?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me when i yearn so hard i cry over my own fic LMAOOO<br/>come say hi @nianyam on twt</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>